Handsome Guest
by moonggierr
Summary: Kamar kini milik berdua, keluarga lebih perhatian padanya, kehidupannya juga berubah hanya karena kedatangan tamu yang menempati kamar kesayangan Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol, anak sahabat ibunya yang akan tinggal di rumahnya, di kamarnya, dan Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Benarkah?/"Menjauh dari kasurku, Baek!"/"Tidur diluar sana!"/"Pasti kesal kan? AHAHAHA!"/"Idiot"/ChanBaek/RnR?
**Handsome Guest**

 **Author : park sasa**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Support : find in yourself**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning : BoyLove, Yaoi, Typos, agak sedikit banyak mesum, dan lainnya.**

 **A/N : Ini fic awal saya mencoba menulis disini. Happy reading and don't forget give this story a review for motivation.**

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Who?**

.

.

 _Tik._

 _Tik._

 _Tik._

 _ **KRIIIINGGGG!**_

Seorang namja yang berbaring itu menggapai-gapai meja nakas, mencari keberadaan benda yang mengganggu itu. Begitu dapat, ia menekan-tekan asal tombol tersebut agar alarmnya berhenti berbunyi.

Tak.

Hening. Dan namja tersebut kembali tidur. Baru tiga menit, suara memekakkan itu kembali mengganggunya.

 _ **KRIIIIINNNGGG**_ **!**

Namja bernama Baekhyun itu terusik dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, tetapi suara alarm itu masih menembus telinganya. Disibaknya dengan kasar selimut tersebut lalu bangun dengan cepat dan melangkah menuju meja belajar yang terdapat jam weker milik kakaknya disana, masih dengan mata tertutup namja tersebut berusaha mematikan jam itu. Lalu kembali menghampiri kasur dan kembali bergumal dengan bantal dan selimutnya yang hangat.

Ia hampir terlelap dan hendak memasuki alam mimpi, namun sesuatu kembali mengganggunya.

BRAK!

"BAEKHYUNKU SAYANG! BANGUN!"

Tubuhnya langsung diguncang kasar oleh sang kakak, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "APAAN SIH?! AKU UDAH BANGUN!"

"YAELAH! PALING HABIS BANGUN, TIDUR LAGI! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan menepis tangan kakaknya—Byun Baekboem—dibahunya. "ISH! BERISIK! URUSIN HIDUPMU SANA!"

"AYOLAH, INI TERAKHIR AKU MEMBANGUNKANMU SEPERTI INI KARENA AKU AKAN KEMBALI KE SEOUL UNTUK KULIAH. KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG MINTA DIBANGUNIN HAH?!"

"SIAPA—"

"YA KAU—"

"—YANG NANYA?"

"ASEEMM!"

"BAEKHYUN, BAEKBOEM! KALAU NGOMONG BERDEKATAN JANGAN TERIAK DONG! SUARA KALIAN KAYAK LUMBA-LUMBA TAU TIDAK?" suara sang ibunda tercinta menggaung dari bawah sana. Baekhyun dan Baekboem saling bertatapan sambil berbisik.

"Sendirinya ibu lumba-lumba, suara lebih dahsyat." Baekboem berkata dengan durhaka.

"Lumba-lumba?" Baekhyun berbisik dengan mata masih disipit-sipitin, efek ngantuk. "Emang mirip ya suara kita dengan mereka?"

"Kita? Mirip denganmu saja, Baekhyun." Baekboem langsung menarik selimut Baekhyun dan membuka tirai jendela besar yang masih tertutup.

Srak!

Cahaya yang begitu terang menembus kamar Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun seakan buta saking terangnya sehingga tak mampu membuka matanya. "Arggh! Kenapa dibuka sih?!"

"Bangun. Sehun sudah menunggumu dibawah sana dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, kau bilang Sehun akan menjemputmu kan?"

"Ha?"

Baekhyun mencerna ucapan itu dengan tampang idiot lalu terbelalak lebar. "Mampus! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi!"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu saat aku bangun, tetapi kau masih saja molor."

Segera mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi, Baekhyun melihat jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 6.20. Ia berdumel kesal. "Jam weker sialan! Seharusnya mereka berbunyi lebih awal tadi! Atau aku yang salah mengatur jamnya? Atau aku lupa? Aish! Semoga Sehun tidak jera untuk berangkat bersama denganku lagi."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup, sedangkan Baekboem menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, hari ini—"

"Aduh, buku catatanku mana ya?"

Dikala Ibunya berbicara, Baekhyun yang sudah memakai seragamnya kini kebingungan mencari buku catatannya. "Dimana, dimana..."

"...nanti mungkin kau akan sekamar dengannya. Lagipula kalian seumuran, kalian bisa berteman baik lho!" Sang ibu pun tak memperhatikan anaknya yang sibuk sendiri, dan Baekhyun tak menggubris ucapan ibunya.

Sehun menggeleng melihat tingkah mereka. Sudah lazim baginya melihat keluarga ini setiap ia datang kesini. Awalnya ia cukup kaget dengan keluarga Baekhyun yang cukup unik, tetapi ia sudah terbiasa sekarang.

"...berbagi kamar. Boleh kan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersadar dan merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh ibunya. "Apa Bu?"

"Boleh tidak?" Ibunya menatap harap pada anaknya. Baekhyun bingung dan tak ingin ambil pusing.

"Terserah," dan senyuman Ibu mengembang setelahnya. Ia lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan gembira.

"Ibu yakin kau akan senang dengan kedatangannya. Dia sangat tampan sampai Ibu ingin menjadikannya anak ibu juga,"

"Ha?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan bersenandung menuju dapur. Baekhyun menoleh Sehun seakan bertanya, dan Sehun angkat bahu, tidak tahu dan tidak mau ikut campur.

"Aish, sudahlah. Ayo berangkat, kurasa bukuku ada bersama Luhan."

"Buku apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Buku catatan Sejarahku. Hari ini kan dikumpulkan. Awas saja Luhan jika tidak membawanya!"

"Oh? Buku itu ada padaku, hyung."

"Apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada Sehun, tetapi terlihat menyeramkan dari sudut pandang Sehun. Sehun merasa Baekhyun akan melakukan sesuatu padanya, dan benar saja. Sebelum sempat menghindar, Baekhyun sudah dulu menjitak kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi..."

"Ini sakit hyung..."

Baekhyun tidak peduli. "Ayo pergi, lima menit lagi mas—APAAAAAA?! KITA TELAT SEHUUUUNNNN!"

Sehun percaya saja dan mengikuti Baekhyun. Kedua manusia itu segera berlari dan menaiki motor Sehun. Memakai helm dan segera menghidupkan mesin dan Sehun menjalankan motornya.

"OI! AKU BELUM NAIK BODOH!"

Sehun berhenti dan cengengesan menatap Baekhyun. "MAAP HYUNG!"

.

.

.

Langkah kaki dari sepatu pantofel itu teredam oleh suara kaki-kaki lain yang sedang berlalu lalang. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu memegang kopernya. Ia menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan yang dilapisi oleh jaket berbahan tebal, celana berwarna hitam, dan sepatu pantofel. Rambutnya hitam, dengan mata bulat, wajah tirus, hidung mancung, dan bibir kissable. Sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang ponsel yang ia dekatkan ditelinganya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan para yeoja yang tertarik kedalam pesonanya, ia tetap melangkah sambil sibuk berbincang di ponselnya.

"Aku sudah sampai kok Tante."

" _Baguslah kau sampai dengan selamat. Oh ya, Paman sedang menjemputmu sekarang. Kuharap kau menemukannya dengan cepat ya, Chanyeol."_

"Apa aku tidak merepotkan kalian?"

" _tentu saja tidak Chanyeol-ah. Bukankah kami sudah berjanji padamu?"_

"Tetapi jika tentang insiden itu, aku—"

" _Ya kami tahu, tetapi kami masih merasa bersalah. Maaf atas insiden itu, anggap saja ini untuk menebus kesalahan kami, ya? Lagipula disini kau tak akan kesepian, sayang."_

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menolak."

Namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu menghela nafas setelah pembicaraan selesai dan sambungan terputus. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper tiga orang yang ia kasihi yang kini telah pergi jauh dengan tenang meninggalkannya. Chanyeol tersenyum sendu.

"Aku merindukan kalian, ayah, ibu, noona..."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap kamar bernuansa biru tersebut. Ukuran kamar cukup luas, ada karpet bulu ditengah kamar, tempat tidur ukuran queen size dengan seprai putih, lemari pakaian yang cukup besar, jendela besar yang disampingnya terdapat pintu yang terhubung dengan balkon, pintu kamar mandi, meja belajar, rak buku, jam weker, dan meja rias. Cukup nyaman dan rapi.

"Anak Tante laki-laki kan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap sebuah benda. Nyonya Byun disebelahnya mengangguk. "Kenapa ada meja rias disana? Kurasa cermin saja sudah cukup?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya." Ucap Nyonya itu sambil tertawa. "Sebenarnya ada satu kamar lagi, tetapi berisi benda-benda tak terpakai dan tidak sempat dibereskan jadi lebih baik kau tidur disini saja, berhubung Baekboem kembali ke Seoul melanjutkan kuliahnya. Kamarnya... kurang nyaman ya?"

"Tidak kok Tante." Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum. "Sangat nyaman menurutku."

"Syukurlah." Nyonya Byun tersenyum ramah. "Lebih baik kau tinggal disini saja sampai lulus sekolah disini, tempat sewa cukup mahal lho, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan anda, Tante."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kami tidak merasa repot. Kami sangat senang karena kau ada disini, Chanyeol-ah." Nyonya Byun mengusap lembut rambut namja tinggi itu. "Jangan sungkan denganku, anggap saja aku ibumu. Arra?"

Chanyeol tersenyum seadanya.

"Nah istirahatlah, kalau lapar kau cukup bilang pada pelayan ya."

"Ne. Gomawo Tante."

Nyonya Byun tersenyum lembut dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur tersebut. Tepat diatas bantal yang biasa Baekhyun tiduri, Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menghirup harum sampoo yang melekat di bantal tersebut. Membuat pikirannya sedikit segar.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan terlelap seketika. Dengan wajah tak berdosa yang tidak mengetahui bahwa bantal tersebut pernah menjadi daerah aliran sungai dari mulut Baekhyun ketika tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 _HATTCHII!_

Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menggosok hidungnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan bertanya.

"Habis jatuh dari gedung sekolah," Baekhyun menyahut dongkol. "Ya bersin lah Luhaaann!"

"Itu sih aku tahu!" Luhan mendengus.

"Kenapa nanya?"

Dan setelah itu Luhan diam karena malas berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang sarkastik itu. Ia melanjutkan acara membersihkan kelas, bersama Sehun. Mereka berdua piket hari ini, jadi membersihkan kelas. Teman yang lain sudah pulang duluan dan telah menjalankan tugasnya, sedangkan kedua orang ini malah asyik berlama-lama membersihkan kelas ditemani Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak pulang Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Luhan menyuruhku menunggunya."

"Oh, aku menunggu Sehun untuk mengantarkanku pulang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalian terlihat dekat ya,"

"Kau cemburu?" Baekhyun menahan tawa.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Dia bukan tipeku," Kyungsoo mendengus, dan tawa Baekhyun meledak.

"HAHAHA! Aku tahu tipemu orang dengan kulit gelap yang seksi kelas sebelah."

Kyungsoo tersentak dan gugup. "D-darimana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo mengendalikan dirinya. "Maksudku, itu benar, tetapi bukan 'dia'."

Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah jahil. "Memang aku mengatakan tentang 'dia'?" Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah gugup Kyungsoo. "Astaga, kau ini mudah ditebak menurutku." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-tepuk lengan Kyungsoo dengan tawaan. Kyungsoo menatapnya datar.

"Dasar sinting, tidak ada yang lucu bodoh."

Baekhyun hanya mengibaskan tangannya lalu melihat Sehun yang selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Ayo pulang, Hun!"

Sehun menoleh lalu menatap Luhan. "Aku duluan ya." Ia lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun.

"Serasi ya." Luhan berkomentar. Kyungsoo menatapnya sebentar lalu membuang nafas.

"Jangan bilang kau—"

Luhan menoleh.

"—pengen kita jalan seperti mereka juga? Plis, jijik Lu. Kita spesies yang sama, sama-sama uke."

"...pengen mukul kepalamu rasanya Kyung,"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyeret kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia menoleh sekeliling, tumben-tumbenan sepi rumah ini. Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah pasti sedang kerja sekarang, biasa pulang saat senja. Mungkin karena Baekboem yang sudah kembali ke Seoul setelah liburan semester, jadi suara kakaknya yang paling mengganggu itu kini lenyap. Senang sih, tapi agak sepi rasanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia benci rasa sepi.

Krieet.

Baekhyun membuka kamarnya dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia menggantung tasnya ditempat tertentu dan kemudian mengganti pakaiannya. Sudah pukul tiga sore, selama itukah ia menunggu Sehun bersih-bersih, sejam lamanya setelah bel pulang?

Setelah mengganti celana sekolahnya dengan celana pendek, Baekhyun mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hitam. Ia meneliti kamarnya, sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Baekhyun meneliti dan menemukan sebuah koper.

"Koper siapa? Punya Ibu?Sepertinya baru." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin tadi ibu masuk kesini. Ah, nanti kutanya deh,"

Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ia memutar knop pintu tersebut.

Klek. Klek.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Dikunci? Kok bisa? Ada orang ya? Tetapi inikan kamar mandi pribadinya?

Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar mandi, mencoba mencari suara-suara didalam sana. Cukup lama ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu guna menempelkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara, tetapi ia tak mendengar apapun.

Clek.

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

Pintu terbuka, alhasil Baekhyun yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu terhuyung dan tak sempat menguasai diri. Orang didepannya masih belum meloading apa yang terjadi.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Bruk!

Baekhyun mengaduh saat kepalanya terantuk sesuatu yang keras, seperti dagu. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Akhh... sakitnya..."

"Ughh, bisa menyingkir? Tubuhmu berat."

Sebentar, suara ini tidak familiar. Berat namun ...seksi. Baekhyun mendongak cepat dan dihadapannya terlihatlah wajah tampan dengan rambut setengah basah menatapnya datar. Mata bulat, telinga peri, hidungnya mancung, wajah yang tirus, dagu yang kokoh, dan bibirnya...

Baekhyun mematung mengamati pahatan sempurna ciptaan sang maha kuasa. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana hanya karena pesona dari namja tinggi ini.

Eh, sebentar. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa mandi di kamar mandi pribadinya? Kenapa ada disini? Yang paling penting, dirinya yang terduduk di perut orang asing yang sehabis mandi dan hanya mengenakan selilit handuk, mana seksi pula orangnya—KENAPA POSISINYA BEGINI?!

"DASAR MESUM!"

Tangan Baekhyun terayun, dan sosok itu membulatkan matanya.

"He—"

BUGH!

"ARGGHH! APA-APAAN KAU?!"

.

.

.

.

Begitulah awal-awal pertemuan pertama mereka, yang berdampak untuk kehidupan selanjutnya. Kehidupan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Or**

 **Delete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
